


老街客

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, No Romance, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 街道很曲折，目的地很遥远，没有旅伴……即便背负着伤痛，也要前行。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	老街客

**Author's Note:**

> 先偷偷发在这里吧。  
> Will make an English version if possible.

———————————————————————  
“如果你被发现帮助警察的话，你的街头信誉就完蛋了。”  
——《柯林斯英汉高阶词典》  
———————————————————  
【壹】  
铁堡警察局，报告厅，警官们整整齐齐地坐在自己的位置上，等着这起案件的主要负责人警车来发表他的结案报告。  
一阵果断的脚步声响起，又立刻停止了。警车那张不带有一点温度的面甲出现在讲台前。他没有任何致谢词，只是抬手，足够大的屏幕上展示出了一张简洁清晰的幻灯片。  
“关于这起西铁堡医院爆炸案件的具体情况与损失，你们已经很清楚了，我没有必要多加赘述。”他扫视一眼随身携带数据板的警员们，干冷地说道，“至于对那些杀人凶手的道德谴责以及对受害者的同情，大可留给媒体和慈善组织去表达。”  
这位曾经的参谋长虽然卸下了原先的工作，却依然维持着战时的老样子，撇开老套的形式不管而仅谈最关键的逻辑连节。  
“现在让我们来梳理一下案件内容和分析思路。对这起案件最初的定位是一起由于值班医护人员的疏忽使硅烷泄露并遇到光照而形成的意外。而从爆炸的时间和爆炸区域内病人的医疗需求方面来推断，这个结论不成立。”警车分析道，“于是，第二个更加合理的可能性出现了，这是一场蓄意的攻击。蓄意攻击有两种可能，一种是针对其中的人员，另一种则是针对直接伤害以外的其他伤害。”  
警车说到这里的时候顿了顿，看着年轻的警员们快速地在数据板上做着记录。他们大多生于战后，没有经过硝烟的洗礼，充满着和平年代的朝气。这并不是一个怪异的现象，事实上，狂博之战结束的几个恒星周期以来，整个铁堡的新生机近乎占了全市人口的百分之九十。  
“判定目的的方法通常根据案件发生之后各个嫌疑人获利的情况。”警车继续说了下去，“鉴于并没有任何人员伤亡可以带来有直接关联的利益，我们便转向分析第二种可能性。实际上，如果把调查白热化的时间段和10月15日针对国内连续发生的一系列银行抢劫的日期进行比较，几乎吻合。”  
“由此得出假说，医院的爆破是某个有组织犯罪的一部分，通过创造‘爆炸性噱头’来转移警方的工作重心。从此还可以对犯罪组织进行推断，因为可以肯定的是：在整个赛伯坦范围内，有能够保证核心人员不受医院爆破案株连的能力的组织数量有限。”  
“调查的突破在于缉捕‘破车帮’的犯罪成员。通过对此人的审讯，我们打入了组织内部并于一次突击缉捕中成功抓获了三个高层成员，在审讯和证据之下，他们均承认了自己的罪行。”  
“如果没有异议的话，此案告结，下周开庭进行最终审判。”  
听众席上一阵死寂。于是这位理性的警官继续说了下去：“好，那么现在总结下本案中各警员的表现情况。先从路警开始，热情有余，没有章法。过多倾向于对凶手的道德谴责，连连出现逻辑上的谬误。感情倾向的危害我已经不用再强调了。然后是铁腕，经验不足，规矩有余，行动方面过度程式化，走形式主义。至于思辨力则有待提高，执行情况勉强合格。大街，老毛病。追踪，还欠些锻炼。思想不够成熟，没有做到理性思考不受感情干预……”  
听着警车的训斥，有几副光镜之中闪过一丝不快的阴霾。对他而言，没有什么人的表现是完美的。这些精干的警员，警校毕业的高材生，要么被斥责为感情用事，要么被斥责为反应迟钝，再就是不懂章法。警车数落完最后一个警员之后，对一张张丧气的面甲视若无睹：“每起案件都是一个教训。有错改正，无错提防。自己回去总结自己的表现。现在，散会。”  
说罢，这位可敬的警官就像来时那样风一样地离去了，他大概不久之后还会去接手下一个案件。刚刚还一片死寂如坟墓的报告厅里如同被普莱姆斯之光照耀过一般，棺材板被打开，里面的机体爬了出来重回生龙活虎的世界。说出来的东西却依然带着些寒冷和阴霾。  
“你能想象吗？我慢！那几个破数据就是显像三号也要处理三天！他让我抓人，我离得最远可是第一个到现场的！”  
“可算结案了！”  
“不结案哪里成啊！舆论压力这么大，就是随便找个借口也得结案，不然，就是千古的罪人。”  
“怎么说的！那些受害者可不这么想！就这么没了。”  
“还好了，又不是擎天柱啊通天晓啊之类的大人物在医院，不然就得和政治挂钩，整场案件还要麻烦。”  
“你知道吗，我已经尽力去克制了，但这次就是和平常不一样。”追踪，不久前才转成正式警察的学警，还在回想警车的指责，对坐在旁边的大街说道。  
“我理解。”大街流露出一个有同情意味的微笑，“你的朋友刀刃也是这次事故的遇难者。你恰好也负责这起事故……不，案件……这是难免的。”  
他拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，又笑了笑：“你已经做得很好了，我很抱歉我恰好知道这个消息。”  
“警车不是禁止观看受害者名录么？”追踪有些吃惊。  
“是。”大街的光镜略微闪烁了下，“这大概就是我的老毛病吧……”  
交谈着，两人一同走出报告厅。就在这时，走得最快的路警匆忙地跑了过来。  
“大街！”他高声喊道，“有人找你。”  
“喔？”大街扬了扬声调，“谢谢提醒！抱歉了追踪，失陪一下。”说罢，便快步离去了。  
“再说一遍，我真的很抱歉知道这个消息。”走到一半，他猛地一回头，有些惋惜地对追踪说道。  
他在警察局的会客厅见到了阿尔茜，二人面前简单地摆了几块能量块。不过，似乎没人有心情去享用。  
“很高兴听说你们结案了。”阿尔茜轻声说，“对于发生在你队友身上的事，我还是……”  
“不，没有必要太担心我的状况。”大街平和地微笑着，随手拿起能量块咬了一口，“这是个我必须要过去的坎。刚得知的时候，我确实伤心过，感谢擎天柱大哥和各位的关怀，我已经好很多了。我将继续做一个警员，过正常的生活。我还要感谢你们，一直保护我们曾经的身份。在他们在世的时候，我们的生活没有受到不必要的打搅。对了，救护车对我的评估的结果想必出来了吧……”  
“一切正常……”  
“那可真是太好了。”大街准备起身，阿尔茜叫住了他。  
“忘了说正事了，他们把所有的东西都留给了你。记得吗，你们签过……”  
“噢！”这次，大街的笑里不可避免地掺杂了些苦涩，“由剩余的人平分。啊！那当然！现在全都是我的了。所以……我是不是这起案件的最大获益人，按警车的说法，就是头号嫌疑犯了。”  
“别这样。大街，警车也很担心你……”  
“我理解。”他这样回答，从阿尔茜手里接过四个芯片，放到子空间内，“长官，如果没有别的事，那我只能告辞了。”  
“需要任何帮助就赶紧来找我们。”阿尔茜说道，“千万要保重，我们很抱歉。”  
“我明白。再见，以及感谢你们的好意。”大街说着，站了起来，敬了个礼，规矩地离去。  
他值班到铁堡越过了赛伯坦的晨昏线，就完成了交班。刚刚结束一个大案子，上司们也没有什么额外的任务交给他。这是少有的自由时刻。放在以前他当然知道该如何庆祝，可如今，这种自由又能去做什么呢？  
大街熟络地在铁堡的摩天大楼间穿行，沿着街道彬彬有礼地开下，从一个社区到另一个社区，用芯片打开那些熟悉的房间。他先去了车辙远郊的单间，又去了急救员为了方便在医院工作临时租下的房子。刀刃住得还要远些，但大街还是去了他位于闹市区的公寓。这位警官沉默地在其中略略踱步着，竭力保持它们最后的状态，临行前还按地球人的方法在门口写上诸如“世界这么大，我想去看看”的留言。他的留言可以明确地告诉告诉那帮房地产商们，房间的主人只不过是进行了一场远行，他们不可以在这些房间前挂上“吉屋出租”，狠狠捞上一笔。  
他踱步着，回忆着，在欢声笑语的记忆刚浮现的时候，又快速地将其投入深渊。他转身自深渊离开，拒绝凝视它，于是这记忆便成了忘却。  
“我还没有准备好。”大街轻抚着墙壁，好像真能摸到了一些温度，他对自己悲伤地笑了一下，“以后……以后……”  
等到他最后开到热点队长曾居住过的社区时，回头望去，不少闪耀的灯火逐渐从铁堡这座华丽的舞台上退下，街道上也已经没有什么行人了。大街走进熟悉的楼房，按下了电梯的按钮，默数着楼层。不一会，清脆的铃声提醒他走下电梯。他轻叹一口气，浅蓝色的光学镜也随之黯淡了一下，但他没有让回忆伤感的潮流将自己淹没，只是掏出了最后一张芯片，在门锁上扫描并打开了房门……  
“啊呀！”  
两个人都被吓了一跳，他和那个年轻赛伯坦人，后者正在柜子间翻找却被大街的突然现身吓得魂不附体，瘫坐在地上。  
“你在这里干什么？”大街正了正神色，有些严厉地质问道，直视着那人惶恐的光学镜，“入室行窃？我会叫警察的。”  
窃贼低垂着光学镜，沉默不语 好像吞了条太空蛞蝓。大街悄悄地摘下肩上的警徽，放在一只瓶子后面。然后，他才打开灯，快速审视着眼前的年轻人。他的确年轻，一看就是战后轻巧而光鲜的机型，适合享乐而不适宜任何形式的战斗。  
“砷绿食品制造厂，是吗？”大街观察了片刻，询问道，语气缓和得多。年轻人的光学镜头张得更大了，不知是因为惊讶还是恐惧。他有些迟疑地点了点头。  
大街笑了，轻车熟路地从食品柜里拿了一个能量块，掰了一半，递给那个失业的工人。年轻人迟疑着，看到大街已经津津有味地开吃，却还是没有动。  
“即使是失业了，也不能来偷窃啊。我的一个朋友最近也失业了，他很快又找到了个新出路，你为什么不去试一试呢？”大街像个长辈一般絮叨叨地劝说道，语气异常温和，甚至像老好人那样带着点慈祥，“你很幸运，我想这件屋子的主人不会介意……”  
年轻人的光学镜里闪过一丝恐怖和惊慌，大街微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，自顾自地走到了阳台上，打开遮光板，凝望着都市没有熄灭的灯火和天上的繁星。在夜幕之下，城市的天际线间，二者很容易被混为一谈。  
“他旅游去了。去天琴座的戴斯星，听说那边有一种叫金烫力的饮料，也许他能带些回来。”大街认真地说，好像自己真的在说一件事实，他故意背对着窃贼，背影掩盖了他的表情，“我呢，只是偶尔来次帮忙照顾下房子。今天恰好碰上了你。”  
“啊……”年轻人终于开口了，“……你……”  
“走吧！有什么需要去找正当的帮助，可别再偷东西了。”大街挥了挥手，打开房门，示意他离去。窃贼又看了这个难得的善人一眼，一种害怕又感激的神色流露在他的面甲上。  
“放心，我不会叫警察的。”这个大好人刻意这样说，嘴角扬起一分弧度。  
“……谢谢。”窃贼低声回答道，话还没说完就一溜烟地跑了。  
大街蹲下查看队长被翻乱的书柜，一块块数据板四处扔在地上，好像灾难现场，他不清楚这些东西该怎样还原，暂时就只能让它就这样散着了。在一片静默中，最后一位机器卫兵站了起来，利落地关掉了灯，然后从瓶子后面取出警徽戴上，并仔细地锁门离去。  
他一秒钟都没有耽搁，立刻打开了警方的定位系统。一个红点正快速地从社区的南门离开。铁堡警方使用的最新的追踪器是一种纳米级别的微型设备，能够发送实时坐标且从未有被发现的记录。大街注意到了目标的走向，几乎是不假思索地跑向西门。他控制着速度，径直向另一个社区驶去。那里的居民也许会抱怨他横穿居民区打扰了他们的休息，不过大街根本就不在意。他只是看着那个与他不在同一条道路上的红点，并且几乎完全知道接下来该向哪里走。  
经历长途跋涉后，窃贼终于进入了混乱的低档住宅区，这里的小巷异常狭窄肮脏，近乎是与整个先进的赛伯坦脱节，而那些哪怕有点钱的体面人都会对此处不屑一顾。他长叹一口气，庆幸自己终于逃遁到了这个下流分子的安全区，可他的火种却依然不安定，似乎有什么东西另他感到异常的恐惧。  
一阵声响，是发动机的声音。有辆白色的警车从巷道间直接斜插而出，他近乎尖叫一声，立刻变形想要逃跑。背后却传来了无情的枪声：“砰！”他的驱动装置便冒出了滚滚浓烟。  
“砷绿……绿色屁股，够难听了吧！哪个食品加工厂会这么取名！”变形成了人形的大街用手枪指着因齿轮损坏而被迫变形了的窃贼，他面甲上的表情先是近乎无情的嘲讽，又快速降温，变得异常严肃，“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
“是你！你果然……”那双大而惶恐的光学镜盯着大街肩膀上那枚闪亮的警徽。  
“你知道你的罪行是什么吗？这可不是什么小事，你知道你犯了什么罪吗？”大街没有理他，而是继续问道。他的光学镜在没有路灯的黑暗中闪着冰冷的蓝光。  
“天哪！我不知道！我就是想要点钱！”年轻窃贼近乎是在哀嚎，“警察大哥！我是第一次犯罪，就让我走吧！”  
“钱？你负了债，是不是？”大街冷笑了一下，“我明白！我明白！你当然需要这笔钱，可为什么来这儿偷呢？为什么这么……巧合呢？”  
“因为那没有人……”  
“打住，你又在袒护谁呢？我可不觉得你是故意犯这么大的错的，一定有个人指使你的，是不是？”大街的语气骤然一次和蔼起来，可这短暂的温和根本就没有持续多久。  
“是谁派你来的？”他问道，“是谁？”  
“我不知道！”窃贼因害怕吸引更多警察，压低了声音，却能听出那种抑制不住的慌张与绝望，“他只是让我来取东西，我不知道是谁！”  
“有两个选择。”大街打开了通讯器，刻意地调出了界面，让被制服的犯人也看得到，“第一，你告诉我是谁派你来的，我放你走，我们互不相干，私下了结。”  
“我说了，我不知道！他只告诉我地点，得到东西后他会来找我取！没了！”  
大街根本没有理他：“第二，我替你上报。你跟警车谈谈，然后替那个连名字都不能提一提的人蹲个班房。听过警车吧，你可不想让他询问你……或者，也许你很期待？”  
通讯器马上就要联通了，大街却根本没看，而是仔细地观察贼脸上的表情。他很清楚，如果不逼问他一下，便永远不知道还有多少消息。  
突然，一颗子弹击中了大街的胸甲，紧接着又是一颗。这名警员惨叫一声，直挺挺地倒了下来，浅蓝色的光学镜忽明忽暗，四肢抽动，很快便静止了，没有一丝生机。  
窃贼死死地握着一支不知从哪掏出来的手枪，看着倒在地上的大街。他的光镜已经熄灭，胸前的伤口正哗哗地流着亮紫色的能量液。他用脚踢了踢大街的头雕，一点反应都没有。就在这时，这个年轻人突然意识到自己杀了一名警察，惶恐重新席卷了他的火种。丢下那把袖珍手枪，他夺路而逃，却直接逃到了高速行驶的货船的路线上。一辆正在以极大动量运行的货船驶来而没有注意到轨道上有只“苍蝇”。在强烈地钙光灯下，他眼睁睁地感到自己的头雕被碾碎，火种舱变成一堆烂铁，而本人则合理地当场毙命。  
大街摇摇晃晃地站了起来，揩掉胸前的能量液，这把手枪虽击中了他的胸甲，杀伤力却太过低迷。连普通的装甲都无法穿透，只是让最外围的几根能量管有所破损，如今除了两个毫不起眼的枪眼外，什么枪击的痕迹都没有留下。他踉跄了几步，快速地拾起了地上的手枪塞进子空间内。他变形为载具模式，从来时的小径倒退离去。  
“货船把人撞死了！”有一个声音高喊道，如同一枚石子投入了池塘。倏地一下子，这个不为人知的巷道顿时人山人海，站着一圈又一圈的看热闹的人。在这个时代，除了花边八卦外似乎只有些流血的新闻才能让一个个光学镜粘附于其上，让看客们对其洋洋得意地对其品头论足。一直到一阵呼啸着的警笛响起，看客们便识趣地离开了。  
大街变形为人形，装模作样地询问了在场群众有无目击者，得到了否定回答后便像任何一位低档住宅区的警察一样，看了看尸体，记下了货车所隶属的公司，做出了些道德批评便草草结束案子，立刻离去。他快速地沿着一条小路驶向警察局，由于没有任何限速机制，他很快便到了目的地。  
警局的灯火很明亮，大街刻意地遮掩了一下胸前的弹孔，并从容大方地从医疗室拿出工具，根本没有被医疗人员阻止或质问。他在自己的办公室门前修复了自己的创口后便走出，放回医疗器械。恰好碰到铁腕从档案室走出来。  
“嗨，长官，我可以帮你些什么吗？”铁腕说话总是带着那种规矩劲头。  
“啊，是的！”大街微笑了一下，“找你老师，有些重要的事要和他谈谈。”  
“可……”铁腕迟疑了一下，“警车长官去开会了，可能要开几天……如果您信任我的话，可以和我说，我一定会完成任务，如实转告他的。”  
大街笑得有种尴尬不已的意味：“其实是个小事，但……”  
他挠了挠头，有些不好意思地笑笑，连光学镜都关闭了，“可能和你说不大合适，男生间的事嘛……”  
铁腕的表情顿时变得不可言说。  
“等长官回来我会通知您。”她这样回答道，拼命掩饰那份尴尬，以及阻止大街继续说下去，“还有什么我能帮您的吗？”  
“不，谢谢了。”大街摆了摆手，“我得回去休息下了。这事儿你处理得很到位，逻辑清晰是非分明，将来一定能超过追踪，成为警车带过的最优秀的学生！”  
“谢谢长官的鼓励！我会加油的！”年轻的学警开心地回答。大街笑了两声，耸耸肩膀：“那么，再见！”  
“再见！长官！”  
大街推开了自己公寓的门，却并未躺下休息，进入远离现实光怪陆离的梦幻世界，而是直接走到工作室又小心地将门带上。大街在工作台前坐了下来，从子空间里拉出那把曾用来刺杀他的手枪，审视、端详着。  
手枪还没有手掌大小，使用得竟然是几百万年前传统的赛伯坦式机械驱动，而非绝大多数在各地通行的电磁或爆能式样。这也许解释了为何它一直没有被发现查收，也解释了为何它可以设置得这么小巧，杀伤力如此之低迷。可又要怎样的机床，怎样的工厂才能生产出如此细致的武器呢？又是谁会大方地将如此珍贵的礼物送出呢？  
大街想起车辙之前曾报告过的一件事，一个印象，一个过去的骗局，一份严肃的神情悄无声息得顺着他的面甲逐渐爬上，渗透进他浅蓝色冰冷的光学镜里。他这一整个晚上都没有充电，一直到次日血红的烈日湮没城市顽固的华彩。  
次日，他请假后便踏上铁堡宽阔的主干大道，向心中既定的目的地驶去。不过驾驶了几宇宙分，大街便变形为人形，走过了繁华的商业街。突然，他的身影消失了，遁入一条幽暗的小径。光怪陆离，这是另一个铁堡，地下不为人知的世界。即使太阳高高地悬挂在天上，这些城市最繁华区域内的角落里仍然暗无天地，充斥着外面人连想像都不敢触及的事情。  
大街不动声色地从几个重型机体身边走过，一直走到一家油吧。油保正在清理桌子，没好气地说：  
“还没营业呢，规矩都懂，就不能晚点来？”  
“有些事情在晚上很合适，可有些事情要在光天化日下解决。”  
油保抬起头，愕然地看着来者：“是你？”  
“没时间打招呼了，我要见‘教授’。”  
“你搞到了什么？”  
“值钱的，那人说好多钱。”大街诡秘地笑了，“叫他出来！我可怕被耍了，赶紧叫他出来！”  
油保慌慌张张地去喊“教授”，却领出来了另一个赛伯坦人，看上去有点阅历。  
“我怀疑你光学镜的识别度。”大街本能地怀疑这不过是个噱头花架子。油保却摇了摇头雕：“教授不在，这位‘老教授’来替他。”  
大街叹了口气，将一个能量块塞给油保，对方收下便离去了。然后，他从子空间里小心翼翼地抽出那把枪：“老头，第一次见，最好给我好好看看，这时从个好渠道来的，花了五百万信用点。”  
“老教授”端详着这小巧的手枪，仔细地看了半天：“那你上当喽…”  
“多少？七千万？”  
“是那批玩意，不值钱，成本也就四十万。”  
“怎么可能！”大街发出惊呼，“那个商人可和我说，这是超精尖的科技，你看……”  
“那个戴着大炮的吉普商人吧，这是假的”老教授大笑了一声，“收到过好几次了。骗你这种年轻人的……”  
大街露出了憎恶的表情，骂咧咧地将枪支收起，诅咒着商家的虚伪，又向老赛伯坦人表示感谢。然后，他跌跌撞撞地走出狭窄的小巷，在明亮的主干道上，街上有人和他打招呼，他却什么都没有听见，只是木偶般继续向前走。  
事实已经很明显了。他索性跳离了人行道，闷头向前驶去。他挑了一张地球“摩托头”乐队的唱片播放，将内置音响调至最大，雷霆火焰般的音乐伴随着他，向已知的目的地前行。  
“一旦形势失控，我将扮演终极角色，不必掩饰。”  
几个宇宙分后，大街把音乐关掉，开了一小段路便停在警察局门口，平淡无事地向蓝霹雳解释自己为什么请假：因为他昨夜在四处散步时掉进了一个正在维修露天井里。然后他便询问警车有没有回来。得到的答案差强人意，是今天晚上。  
警车从开会的地点回到警察局已经是半夜，都市的霓虹如同千枚太阳点亮了寂寞的夜空。他硬生生地打开遮光器和明亮的氙气灯，转身坐下查看近些天的事务。这时，外面传来一阵急促的敲门声。  
“请进。”他抬了下头，按下开门按钮。大街敬了个礼，如同一个学警般规规矩矩地走了进来。  
“坐。”警车面无表情地指示道，“有什么问题吗？”  
“铁堡西区医院爆炸案件，请求重新审核。”大街老实地坐下，脸上的表情由温和转为严肃，“结果和现实有误。”  
“你的判断依据是什么？”警车询问道，微微前倾。大街则思索片刻，毫不迟疑地说了下去：“我认为凶手不是破车帮，而是战车队。”  
“我的理由如下，首先，攻击所使用的武器是高爆炸药，是战时的特殊武器，破车帮很难取得。其次，在最近的一段时间里有人在行窃，目标十分可疑，他拿的武器来源就是战车队的诈骗。”  
“破车帮核心人物已经承认了自己的罪行。”警车指出了这一问题。  
“黑帮像一株毒草。”大街平和地笑了，“你拔出了表面，他们还要保住自己的根，于是他们断掉，保全整棵草，让它继续害人。破车帮延续了几百万年了没被根除就是这个原因。我继续说下去，这次攻击的形式……”  
“那么他们的目的是什么？”警车没什么好气地打断了他，“他们被狂派通缉，四处流亡，请问炸掉铁堡医院对他们有什么好处？”  
“警车，你觉得还不明显吗？本来还有一个人要死掉，可那天这个该死的聪明仔在66号大道指挥交通。”大街硬生生地顶了回去。  
“我知道这事对你不易。”警车并没有放下架子，“但案子是案子，我希望你能少些感情用事。”  
大街笑了：“我克制得不好吗？我！我克制得不好吗？”难以抑制的感情从语气间流露出来，他想继续说下去，却强行把到了发声器边缘的话语咽了回去。两人之间是无言的沉默，大街盯着地面，而警车则浏览着数据板。  
“老师！”  
警车的机体因惊讶而轻微地抽搐了一下，他直视着对方的光学镜。  
“事实不是这样。继续调查吧。”不知为何，这声音听上去几乎像哀求。  
“你想怎样调查？”警车不动声色地询问道。  
“找到惊破天，要到战车队的防反叛系统的编码，记录他们最后的行踪，在此基础之上加以合情推断找到战车队，封锁他们的出口。以武力将其制服后审讯，让真相大白。”大街平缓地严肃地说道。  
“你最好现实些。”警车思索了片刻，终于开口了。  
“总要试试。”  
“不可以。”警车坚定地回答，“明天开庭，不会改变。”  
“警车！决不能就这么草率地了结这件事！一定要让真正的凶手接受惩罚，不然……”  
他被打断了， “啪”地一声，是手掌与面甲碰撞的声音。大街猝不及防，摔倒在地上。  
“下周开庭，不会改变。”警车冷冷地说，看着刚刚挨了一耳光的大街。他的光学镜暗淡了，呆滞地坐在地上。警员缓缓地爬起，面甲上挤出了一丝生硬如钢铁的微笑：“警车，这是你做过最睿智的决定了……”  
他又加了一句：“连我都这么认为。”说完了这句尖酸刻薄的话，他砰地一声，摔门离去。  
大街第二天没有来上班，第三天也没有，完全没了音信。他的同事们为此相当着急。铁腕和追踪曾一起去大街所居住的公寓看望他，能听到里面有活动的声音，却死活敲不开门。  
警车找到自己的两位学生，告诉他们不要插手这件事了。在相同的状态第五天后，警车动身前往了轴心大厦。将这件事情告诉了擎天柱。领袖听后，只是沉默地点头。他们继续讨论了片刻，面甲上满是沉重。  
“……警车，也别太怪罪他们，战争给我们的民族带来太多苦难。这苦难已经持续了九百万年……”  
“难道我们应该采用这样的手段维护和平？”警车叹了口气，竟然有些迷茫地地看向领袖。  
擎天柱也忧心忡忡地看向窗外，外面的阳光和煦安宁地照射在摩天大厦的玻璃幕墙上，一派祥和的景象，好像当年赛伯坦的黄金纪元，每个人都富足而快乐。  
—————————————————————


End file.
